Tales Of Symphonia Book 1: The Journey Of Corruption
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: The Kharlan War has ended, and humanity is on the brink of destruction. With no other option Yuan comes up with a way to save humanity and the world, but Steven is suspecting something about Yuan however, with little options left, the group is running out of time.
1. The Beginning Of The End

The air hung heavy with the scent of sweat and blood, the sounds of dieing soldiers calling for their families being all that was heard over the din steel clashing in the distance. The battle was all but over, and yet as she stood there and took in the scene with her crystalline blue hues she felt nothing but sorrow, nothing but emptiness beget by an empty victory. "This is not what I wanted...it should never have come to this." she said barely above a whisper. "They were your people Martel, your subjects that were willing to fight and die for your cause, you knew that was was inevitable when you made the decree that we should allow humans into Tethe'alla...too many people were against it for this to not be the outcome." came the voice of her brother to her right. She dropped to her knees, her staff clattering to the ground from her grasp as she began to weep and mourn for the lost souls that had been so carelessly thrown away. "Let us dwell not on the past or current times Lady Martel, instead let us look to the future that you fought so valiantly for." came the strong voice of Kratos from her left. Mithos looked to him, his eyes hard but thankful for the comforting words to his sister as Kratos merely looked over the precipice to the rising sun that crested over the horizon. "There...is a way to undo this carnage, to bring back those that fought for you Milady" came a sagely voice from behind. At that moment Martel stood and with the others turned to see her trusted advisor Yuan standing there with his hands together upon his gnarled walking cane. "What do you mean?" she asked as she stepped forward. "Legends speak of a tree that far surpasses the Kharlan tree in terms of power, but the means to awaken it are perilous indeed." he said as he stepped past them to look off over the horizon. "Yes..the Yggdrasill, the true world tree through which Ratatosk plays his devious and misleading games, the tree that gave birth to angel, human, and monster alike from the leaves of its branches." he explained, "Legend has it that a being of pure heart and mind must visit four elemental seals across our blighted land, undoing the cursed magics there to release the mana into their own bodies." he said softly but sighed as he neared the end of his explanation. "What? What else is there? What must that person do with the mana?" Martel frantically questioned Yuan, "They must convey the mana into the tree to re-awaken it...but at the cost of their very life." he said as he turned to face the group. "No...absolutely not, not after all we've done and fought for." Kratos and Mithos said nearly in unison. "Ah yes...I figured you would say that, you see there is one other way around this." he began "If the being of pure heart and mind were an angel...it would only serve to bolster their already enormous mana...and therefore the angel would survive." Yuan finished as he looked to the group, "I'll do it!" Martel proclaimed without any hesitation. "I'll break the cursed seals, restore the mana to Yggdrasill, and bring my people back to life!" she vowed with an intensity much like their mothers. "Fine...then Kratos and I will accompany you, and Yuon...so will you. This is your information, so surely you must know the location of the four seals." Mithos said as he looked over to the sage, "Aye...that I do, but I must warn you, this journey will be unlike anything you've ever seen before.

"Yuan..." came the voice of Steven who finally came out of his deep train of thought, the young man wasn't to sure about this. "Are you sure this is the ONLY way? I mean you'd be sacrificing the women you care for!" Steven argued. Yuan looked to Steven with his grey eyes full of wisdom. "It is the only way that will not result in the destruction of the entire world, though she can choose not to take the journey and can choose to leave the world as it is now." he said, his tone never shifting but always seeming to be detached. "Lives lost are never lost in vain if they are given in sacrifice for a conviction one holds dear, Lady Martel can simply try to rebuild young one." he said as she stood there with a soft grin on his face. "No! I must do this, they gave their lives for me! I cannot let them die for me...I'm but a simple person, they had families, mothers, children, people to return to. Why should I be so lucky as to still have my brother, yet they should have to have everything stolen from them because of a reckless idea?" Martel questioned as she looked at Steven, nearly on the verge of tears once more.

Steven simply sighed, to think he met Mithos and Martel back when they were exiled from their villiage and now he was going to have to stand by and watch as the woman he come to know as a sister, sacrifice himself, he would go along with this for now but...something didn't feel right. "Very well...as you wish Lady Martel.." Steven stated. Martel smiled gratefully to Steven as she walked over and hugged him tight. "Please...come with us? You've become family to my brother and I...and...and I wouldn't want you to worry." she said as she looked up to him. Steven sighed before nodding. "I promised you and Mithos I would protect you till the end did I not? you have my word Martel I will stick with you until the end." Steven stated. 'even though its going to be like losing a sister.' Steven stated to himself

She hugged him tighter before stepping back and brushing her hair out of her face. "And I know you...so I'll say this. No you aren't going to talk me out of this, but...I will not fight you either. If you find something you think will be a better alternative, that will bring our people back, I'll try that first. Steven smiled and nodded. "You've come a long way Martel, I didn't think I'd be able to so I won't try BUT, I will bring it up if I find another way." He said before turning to Yuan. "Alright let's do this. Where do we head first?" Steven questioned. "First...we must head to the seal of fire in the southernmost reaches of Sylvarant. That is where the curse is weakest as it's been there the longest." he explained as he wove a spell through the aether in the air, a map of Sylvarant forming in the air in front of them with four glowing symbols of light. The red one being far to the south in the middle of a desert. "It is here that we will encounter the first trial, and here that your resolve will first be tested. I suggest that you rest for now, prepare for the journey, and get your affairs in order." he said as he looked to Martel, the unspoken meaning behind his words ringing clear in her heart as Mithos closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He'd nearly lost his sister in this war, and now it seemed he was doomed to escort her to her grave.

"Let us meet first thing in the morning Steven, you and I must speak before we leave tomorrow." Kratos said as Steven nodded the group heading their separate ways as tomorrow, they begin escorting Martel to her grave..a somber way to end everything they had done to say the least.


	2. Reunions?

The wind blew through the area that crumbled around them, the devastation of the war being all that remained of the once lush and vibrant earth. Kratos and Steven stood there, silent for some time, as the wind brushed their hair to and fro before Kratos finally broke the silence. "What's troubling you?" he asked as Steven stood there, the creaking sound of leather being heard when Steven's hands tightened into fists. His anger was readily apparent, and though Kratos had noticed it he said nothing of it. "As if you don't already know..." he stated flatly causing Kratos to turn and look at him, hand on the connection between his sword and belt. "That isn't why I asked Steven, holding things like this inside of you will only serve to hinder and harm you. You're no good to Lady Martel like this, so again..what's troubling you?" Kratos asked, his tone unchanging as his eyes bore hard into Steven's form. "I'm about to have to walk, Lady Martel, someone who is like a sister to me, to her death to save a world that doesn't deserve to even know of her radiance. Is that what you want to hear? That I'm suffering at the prospect of even more loss despite what I've went through already!?" Steven snapped as he looked to Kratos. His body language, speech, tone, it all bespoke blind rage and unearthly pain, all which Kratos was familiar with. "And what would you do to change it Steven? Would you have her suffer in silence knowing that those she cared for now lie dead or bleeding and close to death on this field? Would you have her live with the fact that she'd done nothing to change the outcome? To preserve that which she held dear?" he asked knowing that he was prodding a powder keg of emotions.

Steven didn't hesitate, swinging his right fist hard as Kratos simply leaned back to dodge the ill aimed punch, thought Steven was already on the move, digging his feet into the earth as he tackled Kratos to the ground and knocked him off his feet. Kratos made no attempt to resist, instead allowing himself to be taken down as Steven began to rain blow after blow down on him. He laid there, allowing himself to be hit, as Steven began to cry. His punches became weaker, his blows missing their mark, and it was then that Kratos pushed him off and stood up dusing his robes off. It looked like he hadn't even been touched, a benefit to being an angel as he felt no pain from anything less than a mortal wound. "Look Steven I get it...you're hurt, but this isn't about you." he said as Steven began to shake and cry uncontrollably. "YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU EMOTIONLESS BASTARD!" he yelled at him, "MY MOTHER, FATHER, BROTHER, EVERYTHING I KNEW WAS LOST TO THIS FORSAKEN WAR BECAUSE PEOPLE CAN'T CO-EXIST WITH EACH OTHER, BECAUSE THE ANGELS JUST HAD TO BE SUPERIOR TO THE HUMANS!" he continued, picking himself up off the ground and stumbling to his feet. "My life was finally back where it used to be, I had a family, people that I could trust...that I love with every bit of who I am, and now...I have to condemn one to their death just so the humans who destroyed themselves in the first place can have a second chance at power, so that they can live...my beloved sister must die..." Steven said now sobbing and out of breath. Kratos simply stood there looking at him, his face a dull, expressionless mask. What Steven didn't know, however, was that Kratos too was suffering as his mind went to Martel, and thoughts of what she meant to him began to surface in his mind back to when they first met.

Two individuals were thrown out of a village one green haired women and the other a blonde haired male. "ENOUGH Of your crap Mithos, The humans will end up destroying us! I should've know that someone who holds the blood of humans would show sympathy for them." The voice of the elder stated as the young man who had been thrown to the ground coughed a little bit as the green haired women slowly helped him up, however, she quickly glared at the elder and if looks could kill. the elder would be dead that much was for certain. "But if we just talked with the humans-" The blonde haired kid stated. "ENOUGH MITHOS YGGDRASIL!" The elder roared and was about to go in and smack Mithos as the young man flinched and was expecting a slap but, when a slap didn't occur he looked up to see another young blonde haired male having grabbed the elders hand. It was a man with blonde hair, a sword to the right of his belt, a shield on his back that looked like a shade of purple. A blue coat of some kind and black pants with his hand grasped firmly on the elders hand. "Is this what the eleven Village has come to?! Exiling people just because they're different?!" The man growled. "Robinson! I thought I told you last time to keep you and your kind away from our village?!" the elder snapped. "And since when have I ever given a damn about what you have to say Elder, hmph not that you even deserve that title!" the young man growled.

"I have more say than a arrogant old elder who refuses to change with the times! There is a war draining Mana from our world left and right and all you can think about is your hatred for humans?!" The man asked. "Don't lecture me Steven! This is the very reason you were banished from this village as well!" The Elder snapped as the young man finally snapped back handing the so called elder back into his cronies as the elder held his cheek. "You..." the elder growled. "Its no wonder I didn't become upset when I was banished all those years ago, you haven't changed a damn bit!" Steven growled. "Just take him and go if your wishing to save him Steven!" The Elder snapped as Steven humphed. "Oh I will, and when we return you will see the error of your ways IF I HAVE TO FORCE IT INTO YOU ELDER!" Steven snapped as Steven stormed off as Martel and Mithos slowly got up looking towards the elder who humphed as they followed after him.

Once they were out of range from the Village the young man leaned against a tree. "Uh thank you Mr." Martel started as Steven humphed. "Robinson, Steven Robinson don't get the wrong idea, I didn't come to save you, I'm getting a group together with my friends Kratos and Yuan to put an end to this war that's it, you just saved me the trouble of having to go all the way to the capital." Steven stated as Martel smiled, one thing she knew above everything was she knew how to read someone's true nature. "Hey, Kid." Steven stated as Mithos jumped up. "Uh yes?" He asked. "How well can you wield a sword?" Steven asked. "Er I just started like a couple of days ago." Mithos answered honestly as Steven humphed. "Looks like we got a long road ahead of us, well than be prepared your going to be getting trained by Kratos, and Martel, I'll be teaching you how to use some more advanced spells for the journey." Steven explained.

"I don't know..." Martel stated. "Look Martel, based on your body language you don't like to fight do you?" Steven asked causing Martel to shake her head sadly. "Not really..." She muttered. "Look Martel..." Steven said bending down to her level. "The world the way it is now, people are constantly fighting for the Supply of Mana so its going to be once we leave this forest, its going to be kill or be killed, if you don't learn to fight you may become a liability." Steven explained. "STEVEN!" Mitos snapped but Martel shook her head to stop Mithos from snapping. "No...Brother...he's right...this world...its not how it once was..." Martel explained. "Sister..." Mithos muttered. "We will be heading out soon. But first we have one last thing to find." Steven explained. "What's that?" Mithos asked. "Someone with the ability to access summon arts." Steven explained as Martel and Mithos's eyes widened. "Wait Steven! Mithos can!" Martel said causing Steven to look at Martel in confusion. "Wha? Since when?" Steven asked. "It wasn't much but I was able to briefly tap into Efreet's power, I don't have a pact with him but..." Mithos started. "I see...Grab your things we leave than." Steven stated as Martel and Mithos followed him out of the forest.


	3. The End Or Just The Beginning?

The Journey had been a long one and needless to say, It wasn't easy with each seal lost, Martel lost everything that had made her Human, however, Steven went missing for the longest time. In an unknown location Steven and Yuan were finally coming to. "Ugh..." Steven muttered. "STEVEN! Thank god your awake!" Yuan shouted helping him up. "Hurry man we need to get back to Martel." Yuan shouted in panic. "Wha? Yuan calm down what the hell is going on?!" Steven questioned. "its the man Abyssion he has a book, HE'S TRYING TO USE MARTEL TO BRING BACK THE DEVIL ARMS!" Yuan shouted as Steven quickly jumped up. "WHAT?! DOESN'T HE KNOW HOW MUCH BLOOD IS GOING TO BE NEEDED FOR THAT?! Unless..." Steven stated before it finally hit the half-elf and full elf like a ton of bricks. "DAMN IT!" Steven shouted punching a nearby tree as a good chunk of the wood was dropped to the ground as Steven looked at his hand as blood was coming out along with a multiple splinters in it. "LETS MO-" Steven shouted before they heard a loud "MARTEL! YOU SON OF A BITCH!", that could only be one person. "MITHOS! HOLD ON!" Steven shouted racing towards the sound.

When they arrived on the scene both Steven and Yuan drew their blades as Abyssion drew his blade out of Martel before, a small ring from Martel's finger rolled and laid at Yuan's feet. "You bastard, WE TRUSTED YOU!" Steven snapped. "That was your first mistake Steven, tell me did you think for one second why I would take you to seals that would take away what made her a mortal if I truly wanted to end this?" Abyssion asked. "You...you wanted to make sure Martel's voice couldn't reach us!" Kratos snarled. "Ding Ding Ding we have a winner!" Abyssion stated. "You...BASTARD!" Yuan snarled before charging in. "YUAN WAIT!" Steven called as Yuan jumped into the air spinning his sword in the air. "DIE ABYSSION INDIGNATION!" Yuan shouted slamming the sword into the ground summoning a single, massive bolt of lightning that created a large dome of energy around Abyssion striking as Smoke blew up blocking the vision as the group cover their mouths. "Did he get him?" Steven asked. "I don't know..." Kratos muttered however, when the smoke cleared. Abyssion was still standing as his attire had a more demonic like attire to him and his hair was more fire like. "What the?!" Yuan asked in shock. "You fools are too late the Devil arms have been reborn!" Abyssion shouted slapping Yuan away like he was nothing.

"Damn him..." Yuan growled. "YUAN! We have to think this though! I have a plan, Kratos can you hold Abyssion off?" Steven asked. "Okay he just slapped Yuan away like he was nothing and your asking me to hold him off?" Kratos asked. "Kratos this is no time for your sarcastic wit!" Steven stated as Kratos sighed. "Your asking a lot Steven, I 'll do it I hope this plan works." Kratos stated drawing his sword. 'I hope it does to or this world is fucked...' Steven thought to himself. "It will Trust me Kratos!" Steven snapped. "Yuan get the book Martel was Carrying, Mithos hand me the Eternal Sword!" Steven shouted as Mithos, nodded despite his grieving threw Steven the Eternal Sword.

"STEVEN CATCH!" Yuan shouted as Steven nodded flinging the book into the air before using the Eternal Sword shot a beam at it holding it in place. "Shodua Vala Cutcha Sealus Bookla Stripus!" Steven shouted. "Dah-WHAT THE?!" Abyssion shouted as suddenly the Devil Arms were literally ripped from him and surrounded the book before Ten beams of lights shot at the arms slowly draining their power as Abyssion was struggling to get free before. "SHADA VADUS SCATRUS!" Steven shouted as suddenly each Devil Arm was locked inside some strange black case and sent flying across the globe. "And now for you Abyssion, we could easily kill you here and now but after what you did to Martel, That would be to damn easy!" Steven snarled.

"What do you have in mind Steven?" Kratos asked. "THIS! SHADA VADUS CURSUS!" Steven shouted extending his hand letting lose a beam of energy from his hand as Abyssion grunted. "The hell are you doing to me?!" Abyssion asked. "From this moment on until the Devil Arms are recovered you are forever cursed with Immortality you will no longer have the power you desire nore will you be able to hurt anyone or age as long as this curse is in play!" Steven snarled. "WHAT?!" Abyssion snapped in anger as the spell began to shock him. "NOW! BEGONE ABYSSION!" Steven snapped using the magic he flung him into the air sending him across the sky. "S...S..Steven.." A voice muttered as the groups eyes widened as they quickly turned to see Martel racing over. "Martel?! Your talking again?! HOW?!" Steven asked as Martel coughed. "His strike with the sword must of put me close to death...thus allowing me some final words..." Martel stated. "Martel please Don't talk like that! We can get you to a doctor Palmacosta isn't far from here!" Yuan shouted. "Yuan...it's to late you know that..." Martel muttered.

"Guys please...Listen to me...after I leave...listen to me...save this world...make it so everyone can live together in peace..." Martel coughed. "We will...we Promise Martel..." Steven stated as she smiled. "Thank you all of you...and Steven please...look after Mithos..." Martel stated. " I will I promise..." Steven stated as Martel smiled. "Thank...you...goodbye..." She stated as finally her arm went limp. As things slowly started to settled down suddenly Mithos reached for the eternal sword causing Steven and Kratos to blink. "Mithos?" Steven asked as Mithos lifted the sword into the air. "ORIGIN! WITH THIS SLICE OF THE SWORD I REQUEST THAT THIS WORLD BE CUT INTO TWO!" Mithos shouted causing the two swordsman of the group's eyes to widened. "MITHOS NO! THAT WILL BREAK YOUR PACT WITH THE SUMMON SPIRITS!" Steven shouted but it was too late as Mithos let loose one fell swipe of the sword as a giant bladed energy sliced though the world as it had also sent Steven flying. "STEVEN!" Kratos shouted in shock as he slowly came to a stop as he used his body to break the fall rolling to the side as he ended up on one side of the world that was about to be split into two. Suddenly the world began to shake as Steven had to hold of for life as the world began to split. "Kratos! GO!" Yuan shouted as Kratos nodded wasting little time racing forward before jumping with all his strength onto the otherside with Steven just in the nick of time as the split was starting to make it out of reach.

Years have passed since that day and there isn't a day that goes by that Steven doesn't blame himself, since that day an organization named "Cruxis" had been formed with Kratos and Steven two of the five top heads of the Organization however, Steven and Kratos alike had headed down to their respective worlds feeling that their had to be another way only difference, Steven had been knocked out along the way and was just now coming to his senses. "UP you damn Inferior being!" A female voice shouted as Steven groaned slowly getting up. "Now do you want to explain Inferior being what you were-" She started before the woman quickly gasped seeing who it was. "Lord Steven?! Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you oh man Lord Kvar is really going to let me have it this time!" The woman said in a panic as Steven finally got to his feet. "Let me guess New Recruit sent down by Mithos?" Steven asked. "Yes Lord S-" She started as Steven rose his hand up. "Please call me Steven." He said with a small smile. "And I can I get your name my dear?" Steven asked as The woman smiled. "Erica." She stated with a small smile.

"Well Erica its nice to meet you now can you get me out of these?!" Steven asked as the woman nodded quickly unlocking the cell letting Steven out. Once he was let out, Erica unlocked his wrists restraints as Steven rubbed his wrists with a sigh. Time passed and while they had to keep it in secret, Steven and Erica slowly began developing a relationship over time and eventually got married and while everything seemed well, life quickly changed shortly after the birth of their son, Alexander. "Are you sure about this Steven?" Erica asked as they placed a young boy at a doorstep of a mysterious town as Steven nodded. "We can't have him exposed to the discrimination that Tethe'alla posses I can't thank the elder of Mizuho enough for holding us when he did." Steven stated. "You think Sheena and him will ever meet again?" Erica asked. "If they do they probably won't remember anything about their meeting the are both young." Steven explained. "How EXACTLY did you knock him out again?" Erica asked. "Spell I had been working on, by the time we leave he will wake up oh and one last thing." Steven said pulling out a gray orb and placed it next to the boy. "You will know what to do when the time comes Alex, for now, goodbye my son..." Steven stated before Erica and Steven turned around and made their leave.

Outside the two sighed before. "I thought I'd find you two here, TRAITORS!" A voice sneared as they turned around quickly drawing their weapons as Steven growled. "Kvar..." Steven growled. "So nice of you to remember me, "Lord" Steven." Kavar answered sarcastically.

"You know I never really understand it Steven, I don't understand why Lord Yggradsial trusted Humans like Kratos let alone you, full elf or not Steven to us your still worthless inferior beings and who dare I ask did you leave at the door step in that village your half-elven brat perhaps?" Kvar asked. "Kvar you lay one finger on him..." Steven growled. "No, since he is your Son "Lord" Steven that would be going against Lord Yggdrasill and I for one value my life. However..." Kvar stated turning towards Erica with a sadistic smirk. "I do not share the same love for TRAITORS! THUNDER BLADE!" Kavr shouted and suddenly a blade of thunder appeared in front of Kvar before he used his magic and launched it piercing Eric and slamming her against a nearby tree as she coughed up blood. "ERICA!" Steven shouted in horror. "Kavar..." Steven growled as he looked around the sun was going down and it was late enough where he could risk this.

"That was your LAST MISTAKE Kavar!" Steven shouted bringing up his exephere as his silver angel wings popped out of his back. "It's time...I think Lord Yggradsial can forgive me and find another Desian Grand Cardinal because Kvar YOUR DEAD!" Steven shouted drawing his blade charging in. "come face your maker Steven." Kvar taunted as the two clashed blades repeatedly. Up in the heavens Kratos looked down. "What the? Why is Steven clashing blades with Kvar?" Kratos wondered before looking to one side seeing Erica pierced onto a tree. "Oh no...Kvar...when will you stop..." Kratos muttered to himself.

Steven quickly zoomed forward as Kavar sweated when Steven had appeared behind him in a flash of blinding light and grabbed Kvar by the arm and slammed the man into the ground before lifting him up by the air in anger and punched him towards the stomach causing Kavar to cough up blood. "You just didn't know when to quit did you? First Anna and Lloyd and now Erica and you think now your just going to walk away?!" Steven snapped. "Damn...Inferior...Being.." Kvar snapped as Steven snarled. "Stubborn to the end I see.." Steven stated slamming him down into the ground as he extended his sword out. "Sacred powers..." Steven started as Kvar slowly got up and held his ribs.

"CAST YOUR PURIFYING LIGHT UPON THESE-" Steven started before suddenly a hand appeared out of no where grabbing him. "That is enough Lord Steven." The voice said as Steven looked up. it was a women in a red, bikini-style top with gold plates covering her breasts that extends into a violet bottom, albeit stopping short enough to reveal her thighs and red, tattoo-like markings. "Let...Me...Go Pronyma." Steven snarled. "As much as I would love nothing more than to see you slaughter this insect Lord Yggdrasil still has need for him." Pronyma explained. "After all if he dies who would keep those Inferior beings under control?" Pronyma stated as Steven sighed nodding before getting Kvar's face. "I'll let you go THIS time Kvar but consider this a warning if ANY HARM comes to my son since his village is under your control next time I will show you NO MERCY!" Steven snapped and with that disappeared in his gry orb of Mana. "Well I'd say that went well..." Pronyma said as she turned to a white paled face Kvar who looked like his life had flashed before his eyes. "Farwell Lord Kvar." Pronyma laughed taking off into the sky.


End file.
